Current sources of information on questionable medical modalities are limited in availability and generally lack critical content. This project will develop the capacity to provide easily accessible online comprehensive and detailed inquiry responses to physicians. The central issue of how to critically evaluate therapies that for the most part have not followed the traditional scientific patterns of development and testing will be addressed with a delphi panel of recognized experts. This panel will identify the data required and standards appropriate for critical evaluation, identify priority areas and define the type of physician inquiries the computer software should be designed to answer. During Phase I, data entry and inquiry software will be developed according to the delphi derived standards, at least one available data base will be entered and evaluated; cooperative arrangements for access to other existing data bases will be developed, and if possible, included and expert consultants will critique one or two priority therapies for use as demonstration cases for the interactive education program. Finally, commercial marketing options feasibility will be explored.